


Oh, I Would if I Could

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, M/M, Nice Sam, Sad Dean, Wincest if You Squint Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean's daughter is killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Would if I Could

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 13 The Slice Girls

"Are you sad about Emma?"

Dean turned his head to look at Sam, who was on his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed sadly.

"I... don't really know. I mean, I've never had a kid with an Amazonian women before."

Sam glanced at him. "But she was your kid, Dean. Whether or not she was human, you got someone pregnant, and she had a daughter. She was biologically yours. Doesn't that mean something?"

Dean fully turned to look at his brother as Sam sat up on his bed. Dean closed his his and took a deep breath. "It does mean something.Of course it does. It was my  _kid_ , and I think if it was just a normal, regular baby, I would have kept her. I would have protected her with my life."

Sam watched was Dean looked at the floor sadly. He let out a breath and stood, walking to his brother and leaning down to wrap him in his arms.

"You'll get another chance Dean. We always have another chance."


End file.
